My Bad Life Story
by avenirluna
Summary: "Sudah mempunyai banyak masalah di sekolah, ditambah lagi punya ibu yang tidak menikah, dan "ayah" yang keberadaannya masih misterius, ...ini membuat hidupku menjadi sangat gila!" Kata seorang gadis yang menyesal atas drama takdir dadakan oleh Tuhan.


**/Disclaimer/ **Hetalia adalah milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Dan tentunya saya hanya menghancurkan sifat karakternya saja kok. #ditendang

**/Warning!/** OOC, Natalia's POV, plot yang membingungkan, AU, memakai human name seenaknya, teenlit (tapi gagal), dsb.

**/A;N/** Yes! Inilah fic yang sudah berhasil dibuat oleh saya! #lebay. Sekedar info, cerita ini sangat terinspirasi dengan novel pendek yang saya temukan di salah satu web cerita. Namun yang ada di sini akan berbeda tentunya. Nah, bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan klik tombol **back**. Mumpung masih keburu sebelum alergiduluan terhadap cerita saya.

* * *

><p>:: <span>My Bad Life Story<span> ::

* * *

><p>Rasa sakit di pipi kananku masih sangat terasa sekali. Bukan. Aku bukan sakit gigi. Ini akibat dari hantaman maut milik si Maria, ketua dari sebuah genk yang terkenal di sekolah dan cukup ditakuti para murid—terutama siswi. Sialnya, kenapa aku bisa berurusan orang seperti itu? Karena Lili, temanku, selalu diganggu olehnya. Atau disebut juga <em>bullying<em>.

Lili, dia memang anak yang lemah. Namun terkadang sedikit menyebalkan juga. karena dia suka menempel kepadaku layaknya seperti permen karet yang lengket sekali. Namun aku juga tidak bisa membentaknya begitu saja karena dia begitu mungil, rapuh, dan juga… manis.

.

.

.

Hei, jangan salah sangka dulu! Begini-begini aku masih normal tahu!

"manis" yang kumaksud adalah penampilan dan berpakaiannya itu. Jujur, aku sangat iri kepadanya. Iri karena dia bisa bersikap feminin, sedangkan aku tidak. Pita biru tua yang kukenakan juga merupakan pemberian dari _Ibu_ku sendiri.

Oh, ya… Lili juga mempunyai kakak yang _super overprotective_, sebut saja dia Vash. Alumni dari sekolahku beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan, kalau Maria… err, jujur dia begitu cantik. Namun sifatnya itulah yang membuat dirinya lebih buruk. Ternyata benar juga kata-kata bijak yang pernah kutemukan di sebuah buku yang kebetulan aku baca di perpustakaan.

_Di luar cantik, tapi di dalam buruk rupa._Kira-kira seperti itulah yang aku tangkap dari buku tersebut.

Yah, kejadian di sekolah tadi membuat pandangan orang terhadapku semakin jelek. Huh, sial! Akan aku gorok leher Maria dengan pisau nanti! Tapi kalau dia menyadari kesalahannya dan memaafkan Lili, aku maafkan.

Sepulang sekolah, sore tadi aku berjalan agak terseok-seok karena Lili, yang memeluk lenganku dengan erat. Semakin banyak orang yang berpikir aku ini _pacar_nya Lili. Hei, sudah kubilang 'kan bahwa aku ini normal. Ingat itu!

Sampai di rumah, ibuku kaget ketika melihat penampilanku lebih hancur daripada seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia berpikir aku sedang menolong kucing yang terdampar di atas pohon, tapi tidak. Aku ceritakan saja masalah yang sudah menjadi _makanan_ku sehari-hari. Ibuku hanya mengangguk saja dan langsung mengambil kotak P3K di lemari.

"Tapi, kamu hebat juga ya sudah melindungi temanmu sendiri. Ibu benar-benar bangga kepadamu!"

Bangga? Sebenarnya apa yang harus dibanggakan, sih? Sementara anaknya sendiri malah babak belur seperti ini!

"Nah, kapas dan plesternya sudah dipasang! Jangan dilepas dulu sebelum sembuh, ya~"

Ya, memang sudah agak mendingan dibandingkan tadi. Tapi masih sakit. Ternyata Maria cukup kuat juga, ya.

"Hmm? Ada lecet di tanganmu… ibu pakaikan plester lagi, ya!"

Oh, lecet? Aku baru sadar beberapa luka kecil yang menumpuk di lenganku ini.

"Selesai! Sekarang sudah mendingan, kan? Kamu lapar nggak? Nanti ibu mau buatkan makanan kesukaanmu!" Ujar ibu sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku tidak suka perlakuan seperti ini. Ibuku _kelewatan_ baik.

"… ya, boleh." Balasku singkat. Dan aku tidak berani menatap wajah ibuku sendiri.

"Baiklah! Tunggu di sini, ya!" ujar ibu sambil berlalu lalang menuju ke dapur. Aku menatap sosok ibu dengan cukup terheran-heran.

Kenapa sosok itu… masih belum berubah beberapa tahun yang lalu? Masih sama sampai sekarang ini.

Rambut coklat panjang, mata hijau, wajah ceria dan terlihat muda, sedikit tomboi namun tetap pertahankan etika sebagai perempuan, dan… kalau ketika marah benar-benar menyeramkan sekali.

Apalagi dengan panci penggorengan-nya yang terkenal kuat itu… kau mungkin akan tewas di tempat begitu kalau berani macam-macam kepadanya.

Walaupun begitu, umur ibu sudah masuk ke kepala tiga lebih. Banyak orang yang baru berkenalan dan sering salah sangka kalau ibu adalah adik perempuanku. Karena hanya dari tinggi tubuh? Memang secara pasti akulah yang paling terlihat lebih tinggi dibanding ibu, tapi aku ini adalah anaknya!

Namun toh, ibu hanya tersenyum saja ketika orang lain berprasangka seperti itu.

Ya, Tuhan… kenapa aku bisa mempunyai orangtua aneh seperti ini? Dan belum lagi aku mempunyai _beberapa_ catatan kriminal di sekolah.

"Natalia! Makanannya sudah siap!" teriak ibu dari dapur. Membuyarkan lamunanku—

renungan tadi maksudku.

"Ah, iya, iya! Aku ke sana!" ujarku sambil berlarian ke arah dapur, menuju ke meja makan dan duduk manis.

"Ini sup _goulash_ kesukaanmu, dimakan ya!" kata ibu sambil meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi sup _goulash_ kepadaku.

Aku memakannya penuh dengan lahap, rupanya aku kelaparan toh. Dan aku baru saja menyadari bahwa ibu menatapku penuh senyuman yang memekar di wajahnya.

"Apa?" ketusku sambil mengerutkan dahi. Ibu malah tertawa kecil saja.

"Tidak, tidak. Ibu hanya berpikir kau ini mirip dengan _ayah_mu."

Hah? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!

"Ya… walaupun kau masih membantah soal ayahmu itu. Tapi kau memang benar-benar mirip dengannya. Apalagi kau mempunyai kulit dan rambut yang lumayan sama dengannya." Lanjut ibu sambil mengambil gelas minum.

Aku mengigit bibirku, tentu saja aku kesal. Kesal terutama dengan si _dia_! Oh, tentu saja aku ogah-ogahan menyebutnya "ayah".

"Walaupun kau tak ingin menyebut dirinya "ayah", tapi dia tetap orangtuamu! Aku tahu kamu kesal dengannya, bukan?"

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa ibu bisa membaca pikiranku? Apakah…

"Dari raut wajahmu sudah ketahuan, kau pasti heran kenapa ibu tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, bukan?" jelas ibu sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Ah… aku tidak bisa mengelak darinya, dia memang pintar.

"Iya, aku kesal dengannya! Kemana dia pergi sedangkan putrinya sudah berusia 16 tahun saat ini! Apakah ibu tidak tahu keberadaannya?" balasku kesal sambil menggertakan meja. Kali ini raut wajah ibu menjadi sendu.

"… maaf, Natalia. Sebenarnya ibu tidak mau memberitahu kepadamu saat ini. Mungkin beberapa waktu kau akan mengerti." Kata ibu tersenyum lemah.

Kami berdua membisu sesaat.

"…umm, aku mau tidur. Terima kasih atas hidangannya. Selamat malam, bu." Kataku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tadi, dan bangkit dari tempat duduk kemudian mengecup pipi ibu.

"jó éjt is, a lányom." Balas ibu dalam bahasa negaranya sendiri. Aku cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarku sendiri.

Aku berdiam diri di dalam kamar, tepatnya di atas tempat tidur sambil menatap langit kamarku.

**Kau itu mirip dengannya, Natalia. Kau tidak bisa menghindar dari fakta ini!**

Ah, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara di kepalaku masih bersikukuh dengan soal itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mirip dengannya dan aku tidak akan pernah mau menganggapnya sebagai "ayah"!" Rasanya aku seperti orang gila. Bermonolog sendirian di malam hari.

**Tapi dialah ****ayah kandungmu!**

STOP! Aku sudah seperti orang gila!

Karena monolog konyol tadi sudah selesai, aku menyipitkan mata, menatap sebuah lembar fotonya di atas meja belajarku. Kemudian aku mengambil foto itu sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Cengirannya itu…. Apakah dia memang berwajah bodoh seperti itu? Maka, kurobek-robek foto tersebut yang diam-diam aku ambil dari kamar ibu meskipun dia pasti sudah lupa keberadaan foto ini. dan mengeluarkan umpatan kepadanya.

Nah, sudah puas aku merobek fotonya! Dan kembali lagi ke tempat tidurku. Sambil memejamkan mata dan entah kenapa lagu _Twinkle Little Star_ bersenandung di kepalaku.

.

.

.

_Awas kau serigala albino sialan!_

* * *

><p>:: <span>To be Continued<span> ::

* * *

><p><strong>N**** o t e s/**

**Goulash: ** sebuah makanan tradisional khas Hongaria, biasanya disajikan saat makan malam ataupun sarapan pagi dengan tambahan roti. Isinya biasanya daging, potongan wortel, kacang merah dan kentang dalam kuah kental yang pedas.

**jó éjt****is,****a lányom: **Selamat malam juga, putriku. Terima kasih Mr. Google Translate! #didepak

.

.

.

**/A u t h o r N o t e s/**

ARGGHHH! Hancur habis! Maaf kalau fic ini tidak sesuai apa yang anda harapkan! Dan jangan hajar saya bila orangtua Natalia adalah… yang sudah disebutkan di atas tadi! #dihajarbeneran

Dan tokoh-tokoh lainnya akan menanti di chapter selanjutnya!

Akhir kata, _review_?


End file.
